frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Olaf/@comment-74.98.172.167-20180417173238
Gerda (English: /ˈɡɜːrdə/), the heroine of this tale, who succeeds in finding her friend Kai and saving him from the Snow Queen. *Kai (English: /ˈkaɪ/; Kay), a little boy who lives in a large city, in the garret of a building across the street from the home of Gerda, his playmate, whom he loves dearly. He falls victim to the splinters of the troll-mirror and the blandishments of the Snow Queen. *The Snow Queen (Snedronningen), queen of the snowflakes or "snow bees", who travels throughout the world with the snow. Her palace and gardens are in the lands of permafrost, specifically Spitsbergen. She takes Kai back to this palace after he has fallen victim to the splinters of the troll-mirror. She promises to free Kai if he can spell "eternity" with the pieces of ice in her palace. *Mrs Fyn, the loving mother of Kai who becomes grief-stricken at the loss of her son. *The Troll (Trolden) or the Devil (djævlen), who makes an evil mirror that distorts reality and later shatters to infect people with its splinters that distort sight and freeze hearts. Some English translations of "The Snow Queen" translate this character as the "sprite" or the "hobgoblin". *The Grandmother (Bedstemoderen), Kai's grandmother, who tells him and Gerda the legend of the Snow Queen. Some of Grandmother's actions are essential points of the story. *The Old Lady who Knew Magic (den gamle Kone der kunne Trolddom), who maintains a cottage on the river, with a garden that is permanently in summer. She seeks to keep Gerda with her, but Gerda's thought of roses (the flower most favored by herself and Kai) awakens her from the old woman's enchantment. *The Crow (Kragen), who thinks that the new prince of his land is Kai. *The Tame Crow (den tamme Krage), who is the mate of the field crow/raven and has the run of the princess's palace. She lets Gerda into the royal bedchamber in her search for Kai. *The Princess (Prinsessen), who desires a prince-consort as intelligent as she, and who finds Gerda in her palace. She helps Gerda in her search for Kai by giving her warm, rich clothing, servants, and a golden coach. *The Prince (prinsen), formerly a poor young man, who comes to the palace and passes the test set by the princess to become prince. *The Old Robber Woman (den gamle røverkælling), the only woman among the robbers who capture Gerda as she travels through their region in a golden coach. *The Little Robber Girl (den lille Røverpige), daughter of the robber hag. She takes Gerda as a playmate, whereupon her captive doves and reindeer Bae tell Gerda that Kai is with the Snow Queen. The robber girl then helps Gerda continue her journey to find Kai. *Bae (English: /ˈbeɪ/; Bæ), the reindeer who carries Gerda to the Snow Queen's palace. *The Lappish Woman (Lappekonen), who provides shelter to Gerda and Bae, and writes a message on a dried cod fish to the Finn woman further on the way to the Snow Queen's gardens. *The Finnish Woman (Finnekonen), who lives just two miles away from the Snow Queen's gardens and palace. She knows the secret of Gerda's power to save Kai.